Harry Potter and the Archer of the Elves
by KT Ichijouji
Summary: Harry and the gang go back to Hogwarts for their fifth year. Exchange students arrive from various places, yet they all know each other. And who is the new DADA teacher?! Crosover with LotR. Please R&R!
1. Amelia, eh? Hmm

KT: I'll do the disclaimer! Hershey and I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings We wrote this on a whim. Please enjoy and don't forget to press the little button at the bottom of the screen that says "Review"!  
  
*************  
  
Harry smiled as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He had a feeling that this year would be his best yet, even if Voldemort was alive and well again. He knew he'd be seeing Professor Lupin again, his favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It seemed that the position of the DADA was cursed because none of the teachers that he's had have stayed on for a full year. He was wondering who would be the teacher this year when he heard Hermione's voice coming from one of the compartments he had just passed by.  
  
"Harry! Over here! Ron's in here as well!" She said with a smile. He grinned back to her, glad to finally be seeing his friends again. He walked into the compartment. Ron was sitting next to a cage with navy blue robes dangling over it. He assumed that Ron's noisy owl, Pigwidgeon, was under it. Hermione was sitting across from Ron, stroking her orange striped cat, Crookshanks. He was purring in delight and licking his lips.  
  
"Hey Harry, how have you been?" Ron asked. Harry grinned even wider.  
  
"I've been good. How about you?" He asked as he took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Percy won't shut up about how he can't believe that Crouch's son caused all that trouble last year. Poor guy." Ron shook his head. "Mum bought me new dress robes though. Take a look at 'em!" Ron lifted up the robes on top of Pig's cage. He screeched in delight at seeing light again.  
  
"Shut up Pig!" Ron dropped the robe and began digging ferociously in his pocket. Soon after he pulled out an owl treat. He poked it in the cage, hoping it would keep the owl quiet. Thankfully, it did. Just as Ron removed his fingers from the cage, the door to the compartment opened. Standing there was a girl about their age. She had waist length blond hair and had tied it up in an emerald green ribbon. She had on regular robes, showing that she was new. Her eyes were aqua like the ocean. On her shoulder was a small purple creature, about seven inches in length. Its eyes were a mischievous black and they seemed to be laughing at something.  
  
"Pardon me, I didn't know anyone was in here. All of these compartments are so full." She spun around and began to close the door.  
  
"Wait! Why don't you sit with us? You did say all of the other compartments are full." Hermione said politely. The girl turned around with a look of awe on her face.  
  
"Really?!" She asked. Ron blushed slightly and opened his mouth.  
  
"Sure. Hope you don't mind cats and owls though." He said. The girl smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Thank you. Oh! How rude of me. My name is Amelia Terrance. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. May I ask whose presence I am graced with?" She asked politely. Hermione's eyes opened a little wider.  
  
"My name's Hermione Granger." She said, looking at Amelia with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said giving Hermione a nudge, trying to get her to stop staring at Amelia.  
  
"And I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you." Ron said, blushing further. Luckily Amelia didn't notice. Instead she pointed to her shoulder where the purple creature was doing a handstand.  
  
"This is my imp, Pluto. He usually acts better than this though." She tapped him lightly on the head. He quickly rubbed it and frowned at his owner.  
  
"I'm not sure that we're allowed to have imps in school, Amelia." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Oh, the headmaster said it was all right. Pluto's not exactly a pet. He's more like a. reminder of my family." Amelia looked down at her hands. She was wringing them unconsciously. Suddenly the door opened again. A gasp could be heard.  
  
"Amelia?! Is that really you?"  
  
*************  
  
What is Hermione so worried about? Why does Pluto remind Amelia of her family? And who is this person that knows Amelia? Find out in Chapter two of Harry Potter and the Archer of the Elves!!! 


	2. Anne, the Hyper!

KT: Yes! Second chapter at last! Hershey and I kept arguing about who was going to write this. That's why it took so long. Anyways, I wrote it after many disagreements. Hope you like! Oh, and to the people I said were going to be in it, you'll be in the next chapter, I promise! (At least, I hope! The list is HUGE!)  
  
*************  
  
"Amelia?! Is that really you?" A girl with light brown hair asked.  
  
"A-Anne? Why are you here?" Amelia's eyes opened wide. The girl grinned and began jumping up and down.  
  
"It's you! It's you! I can't believe it! Hey, you know what? Elizabeth, Sarah, and Chloe are here too! We're sitting just down the hallway. Oh, you missed something funny! Some kid came into our compartment and started making fun of us so I threw my pumpkin juice at him! He was so mad!!!" Anne said excitedly. Pluto stuck his fingers ferociously in his ears to block out all the noise. Harry raised his hand.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, who are you?" He asked. Anne cocked her head.  
  
"Oh, I'm Anne Peru. Who are you guys?" Anne smiled innocently.  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said simply, hoping she wouldn't look at his scar.  
  
"Really?! The Harry Potter? That's awesome!" Anne's blue eyes sparkled. She reached her hand towards Harry's forehead. Amelia slapped her hand.  
  
"Just because I didn't gawk doesn't mean you have to make up for the two of us!" Amelia hissed into Anne's ear. Anne giggled while Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Ron Weasley." Hermione pointed to Ron.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Anne smiled. Amelia curtsied.  
  
"Thank you all for letting me sit with you. I'm going to go with Anne now. See you all Hogwarts!" With a swish of her cloak, both Amelia and Anne disappeared out the compartment door.  
  
"That was odd," Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
*******  
  
"So how did you slip onto the train without my noticing?" Amelia muttered once they were out of Harry's compartment.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to be late, so I boarded the train a half hour early." Anne grinned. Amelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was almost late. I took a muggle taxi. Pluto caused quite a fuss. Started poking the driver, he did. Almost blew my cover." Amelia massaged her temples. Suddenly, Anne whipped around.  
  
"What the- you? I thought you had had enough when I threw the pumpkin juice at you!" Anne shrieked. A pale boy with slicked back bleach-blond hair stood with his arms crossed. His robes were drenched down the front. Amelia assumed it was from the juice incident. The boy smirked.  
  
"I'm here to pay you back," he snapped his fingers. Two rather large boys stepped out from behind him. "I don't appreciate having my new robes soiled-"  
  
"Who would?" Amelia snorted. The boy snapped his head towards her voice. He scowled at her.  
  
"You know, my father is a very important man in the school. One of the school governors in fact. If I tell him enough about you, I could have you expelled," He said coolly. She chuckled.  
  
"Too lazy to do anything about me? Going to go home and tell your daddy?" She laughed heartily, "What a sissy!" The boy reached for his wand instinctively.  
  
"Blabbia!" He bellowed. A red beam shot from the tip of it. Amelia grabbed her wand.  
  
"Defendera!" A white bubble appeared around her and Anne, shielding them from the blast. The pale boy turned on heel and stomped away.  
  
"Finite Incantatem," Amelia mumbled. The bubble disappeared. She slipped her wand carefully into her robes and turned to Anne.  
  
"Wasn't that fun?" She smiled. Anne looked at her in shock.  
  
"How did you do all that? Have you been to a wizard school before?" She asked wide-eyed. Amelia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I attended Beauxbatons back when I lived in France. But that doesn't really matter. It was only for four years. C'mon, let's go back to your compartment. I want to see everyone," Amelia dragged Anne in the direction they were originally going.  
  
*************  
  
KT: Well, did you like?!?!? I hope you did!  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/-------- See the button? The one that says review? CLICK IT PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
